


For The Dancing and the Dreaming

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy forgot why she was mad, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hidden Talents, James is a romantic, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve has a voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's upset and refuses to talk to James. Jamie and Steve help James mediate talking. James has his own ideas on how to get Darcy to talk to him.</p>
<p>Boy is he glad he remembers how to swing dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff piece I wrote while I wait for my Beta to finish up some chapters.  
> Song is from How To Train Your Dragon 2 called "For The Dancing and The Dreaming"
> 
> I don't own the song or the characters  
> everything else is mine though

It starts with a whistle, James moves with sure steps, his voice softly singing as Darcy is sitting on the sofa facing away from him. They had a tiny disagreement and Darcy was determined to stay upset even if they’d resolved the issue. Jamie watches with curiosity and a smile on his face, while Steve just grins, the tune familiar to him. It’s a long shot if Darcy knows the words but a quick look at Jamie and he see the recognition in the little boy’s eyes.

_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne’er a fear of drowning_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_If you will marry me_

Darcy’s back straightens but she refused to turn around, she instead stands up and moves to the large floor to ceiling windows to look out the at the New York skyline, her arms folded across her chest. He continues on, knowing her defenses are weakening.

_No scorching sun_  
_Nor freezing cold_  
_Will stop-_

James’s voice is mingled with Steve’s and he spins around a frown on his face.

_Will stop me on my journey!_

Steve can’t help himself, the song is a favorite and he recalled of memory of his mother and father just before he was shipped out to war singing and dancing in their living room. He catches Bucky’s glare and he quickly stops.

“Sorry.”

James just sighs but continues on.

_If you will promise me your heart_  
_And love…_

He trails off, hoping Darcy would finish the song, admit she was being silly and dance with him. He ducks his head as silence fills the room, he lets out a sigh and looks back at Jamie. Shaking his head, he’s about to turn away to leave the room when

_And love me for eternity_

Darcy’s voice fills the silence and he can’t help the grin that breaks out on his face. She half turns to him her arms down by her sides.

_My dearest one_  
_My darling dear_

She turns to face him and her she moves just a bit closer, her face showing her thoughts, she running through the song trying to remember the words.

_Your mighty words astound me_

She stands before James a tiny smile on her face, one arm up and a raised eyebrow challenging him to the dance.

_But I’ve no need of mighty deeds_  
_When I feel your arms around me!_

James starts to laugh and his own arm goes to match hers. Steve and Jamie quickly move some furniture out of the way and James and Darcy begin a simple yet graceful dance. James’s voice sings out and Darcy can’t help but giggle.

_But I would bring you rings of gold_  
_I’d even sing you poetry_

Oh would you? Darcy quips in a tune with the song. James does a quick spin and she moves gracefully over his bended leg.

_And I would keep you from all harm_  
_If you would stay beside me_

James’s frowns playfully and sways her ass with a quick flick of his wrist as she dances around him. His voice picking up in volume as they dance.

_I have no use for rings of gold_  
_I care not for your poetry_  
_I only want your hand to hold_

Darcy’s voice was teasing her smile bright and happy. The room seemed to glow as the two made their moves showing off skills they didn’t think they possessed. 

_I only want you near me!_

James picked her up and swung her around and placed her back on her feet as they moved to the tune in sync with each other, their voices mingling.

**_To love and kiss_ **  
**_To sweetly hold_ **  
**_For the dancing and the dreaming_ **  
**_Through all my sorrows and delights_ **  
**_I’ll keep your love beside me_ **

Together the sang as the song picked up, dancing and twirling around each other and the room, occasionally James would pick up Darcy; she’d let out a quick squeak of delight before being put down again to continue the dance.

**_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas_ **  
**_With ne’er a fear of drowning_ **  
**_And gladly ride the waves of life_ **

Even Steve joined in at the end, unable to resist to the happy memories being made right in front of him. Darcy and James had stopped the dramatic antics and only stared at each other as the song finished, their love shining between them.

**_If you will marry me!_ **

While everyone knew Steve could perform from his USO days, no one knew how could he could be, when properly motivated. His loud voice taking over once James and Darcy had stopped singing, their laughter taking over.

_I’m still goin’_

“I’m done.” He quickly stopped a tiny blush creeping up on his face and Jamie just nudged him. 

“You’re funny, uncle Steve.” All of them erupted in laughter and they fell in a big pile on the couch.

Jarvis, if he could smile, recorded the entire show, saving it to both Miss Lewis and Sargent Barnes’s private hard drives, knowing how precious happy memories were to the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. It can be set in the R & R universe, maybe a deleted scene. Not really sure, you might have to read it to understand but I don't it's necessary. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm always open for requests  
> find me on tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladyaztec-syren


End file.
